


I'll Take Those || Miya Osamu x Reader

by gomen_tsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomen_tsuki/pseuds/gomen_tsuki
Summary: "How do you not like onigiri?! Your boyfriend owns an onigiri shop!!""I can't help it! It's just not to my taste. I'll eat them but it's not exactly my favorite""How do you not care about this?! I thought you'd refuse to date a girl who doesn't love food as much as you!""Stop being idiotic, 'Tsumu. Who cares, it just means more for me, right?"|  ✧✧✧  |A story where Osamu navigates dating, his headache that he's had since the time he was born, also known as his brother, his expanding business and the annoying higher-ups that come along with dating the heir to a corporation. Can someone please let him seriously kill his brother?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Original Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Introo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this pit of fluff with absolutely no signs of angst!!! *cough* probably *cough*

Nitori Ayane, only daughter and heir to the Nitori educational group, hated people.

Okay, that was rude. She didn't hate people, she hated interacting with them. Apart from her few close friends and colleagues, she could pretty much survive on her own. She wished that she could have grown up with a life that provided her the opportunity to be quieter and not have to socialise a lot. 

But what did the big man up in the high heavens have to say about this - " _No~ Imma make you the heir to a large co-operation so you need to meet, interact and form relations, no matter how superficial, to a TONNE of people._ "

Hahaha- thanks but no thanks.

Yet she went along with this idiotic ritual called 'business', doing what she was told. Not because her family was tyrannical or anything of that sort, but it was simply that she did not have any idea of what she should do for herself or with herself for that matter. So why not just go along with what happened?

She didn't hate being an educator and after seeing a 'particular' anime, the role of a teacher suddenly seemed very appealing to her. And of course the thought of helping people along in their life struck a chord in her.

No great, sudden passion being light inside her or suddenly the purpose of her life becoming clear to her.

Just.. She got to help those idiots and because she was still younger and hadn't yet lost her humanity, she found extremely unprofessional and indirect methods to teach. Like a particular amazing teacher from mentioned before anime who had inspired her. These disreputable and unseemly ways to teach her students could have probably gotten her fired if she wasn't the daughter of the chairman of the whole group.

She would take them out to places for study sessions, bribe them with extra PE classes and access to the pool if they scored high, call them to her place for extra classes if her wallet became a bit pinched.

She never regrets it when they laugh at her walking into things or tripping on her own feet or getting flustered when she had to order and didn't know what to get. It was also how she met _him_. 

\--


	2. The Fantabulous Beginning...yeah, not so much

Ayane groaned. She was beginning to hate her class. _Those little brats, ganging up on me like this. I swear I will obliterate them one day._

She trudged under the brightly shining sun, umbrella in hand to shield herself. _Where,_ one might ask, _was she going on this hot summer day?_ The answer was- to a onigiri shop near the station, which was apparently determined as a central location for everyone to travel to.

She whined to herself about being an independent person with her own rights and opinions, yet here she was being dragged far away from her bed and laptop to a restaurant to hold damned doubt classes.

_I should never have given those damn nitwits my mobile number and told them they could call me whenever._ She grimaced as she remembered how the entire class had taken it upon themselves to now ask her _each and every single_ doubt and question they had regarding English.

It was like they had never heard of Google.

Don't understand why it's a sly brown fox and not brown sly fox? Ask Nitori-sensei, why bother with searching that it's opinion-size-physical quality-age-shape-colour-origin-material-purpose.

Don't get why it's "John and I" sometimes and "me and my dad" others? Why bother asking people near you when Nitori-sensei is there totally jobless?

She glanced at her phone to check how much further the place - Onigiri Miya - was. Yup 1 block ahead. She looked up and saw the banner before looking back at the little handheld device.

And almost thought of absconding her duty when she saw her favorite webtoon had updated. 

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! She had been waiting for this for a whole week~ She contemplated the pros and cons of fleeing.

Pro\- She'd have this day to herself and she could do whatever she wanted.

Con\- She'd probably waste the whole day reading or lazing around at home.

Pro\- She wouldn't have to face 10 problem children and solve their grammar questions that would most probably leave her clueless and confused about the language in which she took a great interest in.

Con\- Akashi would slaughter her if he found out she was simply doing nothing.

Akashi... She'd have to face Akashi if she returned. Yup! Her mind was made. Problem children it was.

She stopped in front of the restaurant and looked at it for a moment before stepping through the sliding door.

"Welcome to Onigiri Miya~" A pleasant voice greeted her as she stepped in and Ayane gave a small smile and bowed slightly at the worker behind the counter.

"Are you eating alone or will someone be joining you?" The lady politely asked as she stepped out and came to stand beside her. She quickly whipped her head around trying to find a gaggle of students seated at any of the tables.

"Senseiiii~" Called a singsong voice and her eyes traced back to find Dazai, her number 1 nuisance, and all his fellow classmates sitting at one of the tables near the back of the restaurant.

"I'm actually joining them." She informed the waitress and the shocked look on her face did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, of course. Please call me when you're ready to order." She quickly swept the surprise behind a small formal smile.

Yeah.... Ayane wasn't exactly looking like a model teacher right now, dressed in a loose maroon t-shirt with a picture of Big Ben on it, a pair of black jeans, sneakers and her hair in a ponytail.

She reached the table and took of her shoes, lining it next to the others already piled up, before joining the kids on the tatami mats.

"Nitori-sensei, konnichiwa!"

"Senseii!"

"Hello sensei!"

A chorus of greetings assaulted Ayane's ears as she politely smiled at all the students gathered. Each wore an excited smile on their face, their eyes shining with curiosity and wonder as they eyed her form up and down. No doubt in speculation of seeing a teacher in extremely informal attire.

"Sensei, you actually look like you're in college when you dress like that." Akihiro chimed in once everyone settled down and she laughed nervously as the others nodded along in agreement.

"Yeah, in school you look like you're in your late-twenties but now you could easily pass of as someone in your early-twenties!" Chuuzo grinned and Ayane half-heartedly smiled. As someone who was 24, basically mid-twenties, she didn't really know what to say. They were saying that she looked younger and older at the same time...

"Thank you, Chuuzo-san. I think." She went with the obviously safe option.

"Agh!! Sensei, I'd totally date you like this!" Morino exclaimed and she looked down to hide her tired deadpan.

_Ahhh, facing Akashi seems pretty appealing now that I think about it._

\-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts my mate?


	3. Love at first sight? Bwhaha- don't make me laugh

Exhausted didn't even cover how Ayane felt.

She was drained physically, emotionally, spiritually and mentally. Why did she ever think that she could take a doubt class for ten 16 year old's in a restaurant? Like what had possessed her to agree to this infernal plan?

 _Look at the positive side, Ayane. Look at the positive side._ She repeated inside her head to keep herself calm and not yell at them like she used to in school.

...What was the positive side again? A migraine?

"Okay, okay we're all gonna split the bill now. As I'm your teacher and unfortunately the only adult and sane one in the group, I'll cover half the cost. The rest of you ten split the remaining equally among yourself." She instructed and her little idiots hmm'd and nodded to the plan, spouting their little "thank you" and "you're the best, sensei".

Admittedly she could easily pay for the whole meal and the dent in her account would hardly even make her bat an eye but she wanted to teach the kids that nothing ever really came for free and also she didn't want to make a habit of them free-loading of off her.

Once all the calculations were conducted and the kids diligently gave her their share, she stuffed the cash into her purse before removing her card. For a brief moment she admired the black glossy piece of plastic that had her name on it in silver ink. It was so pretty~ 

Getting up, she told all the kids to wait for her outside the restaurant while she paid the tab.

As she walked towards the cash register she noticed a couple of seriously well-built men sitting at the counter talking to one of the workers behind.

 _They must work out like hell,_ was the first thought that popped into her head before remembering her weak ass stamina and incredible immunity to anything sports.

"How would you like to pay for the meal, miss?" A voice broke her out of her revere and Ayane quickly handed the attendant her card and inserted her pin. While waiting for the transaction to go through, a distressed "Sensei!" reached her ears and as she turned she came to face a flustered Chuuzo. 

"Have you seen my keychain? It had a little figure of Todoroki Shoto from Hero Academia on it. I can't find it!"

"It probably fell from the ring. Check around the table, once I finish the payment I'll come help you." Ayane told her, patting her shoulder sympathetically. All efforts must be made to recover Todo-kun after all. No one messes with our beloved Icy-Hot.

"You're actually a teacher?!" A loud voice exclaimed and she turned to see who it was.

Well shit. People were talking to her. Even worse, people she didn't know were talking to her.

It was the one of the extremely fit guys seated on the counter, mere feet from her. 

"Excuse me?" She subtly raised an eyebrow at the man who she presumed had spoken.

"Are you really a teacher?! You look like you're in university!" The man proclaimed and she felt her brow raise higher while her lips pressed in a flat line.

How was her age and profession in any way linked to this man?

Ayane silently eyed him up and down while debating how to handle him. He had short orange hair that seemed to curl up in every direction with a mind of its own, broad shoulders that matched his muscled arms and calves. She kept her silence the whole time before returning to look him straight in the eye. There she stopped and contemplated.

What shone there was pure curiosity. Curiosity with no hint of malice or intention to hurt. While his body and the lines of his face clearly showed he was an adult, his expression was that of a child that had seen a cat.

Damnnit~ She had always had a soft spot for innocence.

"I'm in my mid-twenties actually. Thank you for saying that I look younger though. And to answer your question, yes I am a teacher." She smiled gently and bent her head slightly to acknowledge the man's compliment.

"That's so cool!!" The man excitedly proclaimed and she shot him another small smile before turning to the cashier who handed her her card back along with the transcript and the final bill.

"Please visit again next time!" She heard the cashier wish but it was undermined by the orangenette's partner whipping around and talking to her.

Or attempt to talk to her.

The man who now faced her had his mouth stuffed with rice and while it was clear that no recognisable word was going to come from his mouth, he still persevered in trying to get across his point while chewing. 

Ayane watched in fascinated horror as the man with blond (clearly dyed, no one had hair _that_ shade of yellow in colour) hair motioned to her, all the while gifting her with the glorious view of watching him chew his food.

Rooted to the spot where she stood, she didn't know what to do. Never, _never_ in her entire life had she come across a situation remotely close to this. She glanced back at the man who had spoken to her first, hoping he could get across to his friend that he was being hideously rude. But the orange head could only violently shake the blond telling him to stop trying to do both.

"TSUMU! The hell 'ya doing? Stop being freakin' disgusting and eat with yer mouth closed, goddamn disgusting roach!" A loud voice with a heavy dialect bounded from her left and in an almost daze, she turned her head as a man with black hair whacked the blond with a rice scooper.

"I'm extremely sorry for his behaviour and whatever he said to you. I hope you forgive my idiotic brother." The new person immediately apologised, dialect somehow missing now. He bowed deeply, shocking her out of her stupor.

"What?! No! It's completely fine! I was just a bit shocked, that was all. Please raise your head!" Ayane couldn't believe her misfortune. She hated interacting with people more than necessary and now she had a total stranger apologising to her for the actions of another stranger who had just disrespected her like crazy.

If there was a Devil, then he must have loved Ayane to bits because he kept finding more and more ways to torture her slowly but surely. 

"Please, _please_ stand up." She begged as the man kept bowing and only on hearing her desperation did he jerk his head up, body still angled at 60 degrees.

It was then that she met ash grey eyes.

_Oh fuck-_

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how my chapters are just increasing in size. I had originally planned on keeping the chapters around 600 words but I be hitting 1100 in the third chapter. Anyway we finally met our male lead, whoo! Btw if you don't get it, someone chewing right in your face is extremely disrespectful I think pretty much anywhere in the world. 


	4. Why is he so damn gorgeous?

Ayane couldn't believe it. 

She always knew that she fell for guys really easily. Call her simple, easy, whatever. But the thing is, these would always just be crushes. You know the kind of physical attraction that one feels when you see someone who is instantly deemed cute or hot in your eyes. Those small, little one month crushes.

The 'god-his-smile-is-so-cute' and the 'he's-so good-looking-when-he-talks' crush. The one that no one acts on and that simply dissipates over time or when the person is removed from one's immediate vicinity. 

But _this_? This was simply ridiculous. One look from that ash-eyed noirette and she would have borne through any length and manner of conversation with that idiotic blond. _Wonder what happened to him_ , she thought vaguely. What did happen to him, you ask. Well, he was laying on the counter top, massaging his head which had been injured twice - once from the hit delivered by his brother, the second from the collision with the hard wooden top - not that Ayane cared. 

She was whipped from her head to her toes. As the man in front of her straightened, she had to mentally remind herself to breathe. He was tall. Hella tall.

Around 6 feet with dark ash gray eyes that stared into hers with curiosity and slight caution and worry. _Don't ogle, don't ogle, don't ogle!_

As the ever continuous and polite circle of the gorgeous man before her apologising and her constantly telling him that it was alright she wasn't offended went on its due course, she obscurely checked out the man before her.

Not only was he tall (not that Ayane had anything against men of shorter stature, it was just more...appealing to her tastes), she could make out the strong muscles that wrapped around his arms which were showcased in the short-sleeved t-shirt he was wearing. 

His hair was in an undercut and parted to one side, the light obsidian strands falling slightly into one eye as he repeatedly bowed his head in apology. His eyes seemed strangely lidded as if he were already dead inside and from her vantage point she could see the pretty way in which his dark lashes lay against his tanned skin.

"As an apology from the store, please take this." He offered, holding out a packet with the store's name. Peaking into the packet, she found a box that according to its name contained the restaurant's apparently renown onigiri.

She wanted to decline. She wasn't the biggest fan of rice, much less rice balls and having grown up in a privileged setting, she had quite easily gotten substitutes for boring 'ol rice. But one mustn't decline offers of generosity especially if the generosity came from extremely good looking people. 

"Thank you very much." Ayane bowed as she took the package before finally noticing Chuuzo silently standing a few feet away from her, watching this whole fiasco play out. _Oh god_.

"I really hope you come again. We'll show you the proper hospitality of Onigiri Miya then." The man said and she nodded silently, currently busy with trying to keep her blush down. 

"Of course, thank you for having us and for this." She bowed for the last time as she bid her farewell and it was then as she were turning to exit the restaurant did her eyes catch the blond's.

They look the same...

Her mind blanked for a second, completely flabbergasted by this observation before the answer settled in her mind. Twins. No wonder they were so familiar with each other, they were family.

As she walked out, Chuuzo sidled up to her but before a single word could escape the young teen's throat she was interrupted.

"You say a single word to the class about this and I swear to all that is holy, I will fail you." The threat was spoken in a low, unobtrusive tone but its intention clearly reached the fellow female as she mutedly nodded before joining her friends.

Staring at the packet in your hands, you knew you were going to get terrible sleep tonight. 

Haunted by that gorgeous face...maybe that wasn't the worst way to lose sleep.

\--


	5. Anxiety my old friend

Ayane quietly hummed to the song playing in her headphones as she picked up a fluffy egg roll from the bento she had ordered. 

Obviously, unable to resist the temptation to come and visit the subject of her infatuation, she was back in Onigiri Miya and now possessed the intel that said angel of a man was the owner and the infamous Miya Osamu-san.

It had been a week or so and this was the first visit since the whole debacle. It had taken her several rounds of pep talk as well as meditation to calm her nerves and muster the courage to come here. 

The place was a moderate distance from the academy where she was currently teaching so visiting here after the school day ended wasn't that difficult, especially considering the incentive it held.

She looked up from the exercise books she was correcting to catch a glimpse of Miya-san and nearly choked when her eyes met his. Why was he looking at her?! Did he realise she had been throwing him secretive glances from the beginning?! Did she have food on her mouth?! 

_I want to die~_

Ayane felt her cheeks heating up, hell no, please not now. She always easily blushed at even the slightest embarrassment but turning red now was nothing short of disastrous. She continued watching as Miya glanced around the restaurant which only prompted her to do the same. The place was almost empty. Apart from her, there was only an old man eating alone and two other office workers.

 _N o._

Why was he coming out from the counter? Why was he walking away from it? Why was he walking towards her? Please don't talk to me, don't talk to me, don't talk to me! She mentally prayed.

 _Why_ , people may wonder, _was she asking for her crush to not talk with her_? The answer is quite simple. She was awkward, awkward enough for it to easily be a turn of. Of course she wasn't socially inept, per say, she just lacked the innate quality to make a conversation particularly engrossing or make it flow fluidly.

She was good at making friends or acquaintances as these little quirks of her provided as endearment but romantic relations? Not really.

Not in the mood to be deemed as socially awkward and messy to her besotted, she subtly nudged her belongings around the table until they reached a slight appearance of order.

"Do you mind?" She heard his voice faintly through the music before realising her headphones were still on. She pulled the red Sony headphones off and paused the instrumental YouTube playlist that was playing before motioning her head that the seat was available.

"Dozo." She managed to get out. She watched as he removed his own indoor shoes and sat on the tatami, stomach bursting with nerves. Ugh- she wasn't going to get another morsel of food down her throat. This wasn't pleasant butterflies or a slight buzz in her head as if she had consumed a heady drink. No this was much more vicious.

It was like a pack of wild hunting dogs had been left loose in her gut and they were trying their best to tear down the lining of her organs. Okay, too graphic but the point was she felt like she was going to be sick. 

Her head felt like it was spinning and she wasn't sure she knew how to frame sentences longer than 5 words anymore .

"Are you busy? Watcha doing? You've been with those books since you came in." He questioned and she struggled to maintain eye contact with him. 

"Ah, I'm just correcting homework." She cleared her throat, averting her gaze from his unjustly good-looking visage. Her hand fluttered to her waist to straighten out her shirt before going up to discreetly fix her hair.

She was certainly better dressed than the last time and looked more her age too. A soft, white button-down with navy blue stars printed on them, paired with a flared black skirt and simple black ankle strap wedge heels that stood outside beside the mat. 

"I'm a teacher so," She clarified, in case the point hadn't sunken through to the man.

"Ohh," He said as he curiously, and very blatantly, leaned slightly to peep into the notebooks in her hand.

"Can't believe anyone our age actually willingly returns to school." He continued and she slapped her hand to her mouth as laughter came bubbling out. 

_Crap, I'm in trouble. Cute and funny? As well as initiates conversation? I might as well as marry him. I'm not finding anyone better than this._

"You have a point," Ayane grinned at the man in front who watched her in amusement as she got her laughter under control, "but it's different if you're on the other side of the table."

Miya hmm'd in response before reaching for one of the notebooks lying in front of her, glancing up at her for permission. She nodded in approval and the man took the thin Campus notebook with his nimble fingers. Her eyes fixated on him as he flipped through it and she laughed quietly to herself as his face slowly paled in horror and flashbacks of his own time spent in the dreaded institution.

"Yeah, I never in my life want to see this again." He said determinedly before handing the book back to her. Ayane chuckled, placing the book on her lap and kept her head ducked down to hide the soft smile on her lips. This was the most she had ever talked to her small-time crushes and she was feeling quite accomplished despite not really doing much.

"You're an English teacher?" His voice distracted her and she looked up to find him watching her intently.

"Huh? Yes, I am." 

He let out a low whistle before turning his head to the noise of the sliding door opening. A mom and two kids walked in and Miya got up, pushing himself up against the table.

 _'No'_ , whispered a small voice in Ayane's head, _'if you go now, we won't talk again.'_

"Don't get how you put in the effort to learn a whole 'nother language but sure. See ya." He shot her what she supposed was to be a smile but was merely the turn of a corner of his lip. 

"Bye." Her voice was small as she watched him walk away, greeting the new customers before disappearing into the unknown recesses of the kitchen.

She sighed before collecting all her things. This was idiotic and pointless. She was only making her heart ache more.

Ugh- disgusting. Ayane laughed wryly to herself as she got up from her own seat, when did she become so depressing?

_This is just a crush, Yane-chan~ Stop moping, you baka_

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing?


	6. Akashi, damn you to the deepest parts of Hell

"I want to eat something apart from what we usually eat." Mikori complained as she and Ayane of them waited for Akashi to get the car.

"Then what do you want? Arabic? Vietnamese?" Ayane offered as a sleek red Audi A7 rolled up in front of the two women.

Mikori shook her head in rejection of the two mentioned cuisines as she scurried to the passenger door. Ayane watched her movements bemusedly until she moved to sit in her reserved shotgun seat.

"No A8, Akashi?" She teased as she buckled herself in. A soft chuckle was heard from the backseat and you glanced behind to find Mikori hunched over as she giggled to herself. Such a cutie.

"Over my dead body am I pulling out that gorgeous machine for a simple lunch outing." She heard him retort back and she watched him from the corner of her eyes as a smile slowly tugged her lips up.

"You're inner simp is showing." She sang out, looking out the window as Akashi swiftly navigated the labyrinth that was basement parking. He went up the ramp that would eventually allow them to join mainstream traffic but stopped at the top, pulling the handbrake.

"So where are we headed?" The red head twisted from his spot in the driver's seat to face the two women. 

Ayane simply shrugged while Mikori complained about eating somewhere healthy and simple for a change. She saw the irritation build up in his eyes until his forehead wrinkled up in impatience. The look suited the relatively short-tempered but extremely handsome man. Then again everything suited him.

The red flicks of his hair that had come undone from his slicked back hairdo fell on his forehead and his red eyes surprisingly betrayed his emotions for once. The fact that these emotions could make him explode and inflict his wrath on Ayane was a completely different subject. If she hadn't gone through the tedious times of him chiding her to eat properly, act properly and do her work like a, in his words, "goddamned responsible adult" she might have found him attractive. 

But she had and so, for her, Akashi Seijuro could only ever be what he was. Her personal assistant or glorified babysitter who she paid in other words.

Kurao Mikori was the total opposite. Small, like quite literally the cute girl was only 5'3", with dyed light strawberry pink hair and large hazel eyes, she would be just perfect for cosplay. She was only a few years older than Ayane and held the position of her secretary. She was easily bullied by Ayane which made the latter only grin with criminal joy and mirth and was often lead on to do useless things with her boss. That is until Akashi would find them and yell at them to do their jobs. 

One might ask why one might ever need a secretary and an assistant. Well first of all, Ayane couldn't handle herself so she needed someone to do that job while also being skilled enough in business to accompany her on official visits and meetings. That was what Akashi was there for, but dealing with the chaos that was Nitori Ayane left very little time for any of the remaining roles a PA might fulfill. So, Ayane hired a secretary to fill in for the more dreary jobs that Akashi struggled to finish.

Especially now that Ayane had gone back to teaching, Akashi became her somewhat representative on the board of chairs while Mikori managed roles like organising schedules, replying to official email correspondence and coordinating any communications.

All three had settled into a nice pace of informality at its greatest outside work and the perfect working trio inside it.

"Let's just go to a family restaurant. I'll pick one which says it's the healthiest." Akashi finally settled and Mikori pouted but agreed none the less. The fact that the pinkette was slightly scared of Akashi had never missed Ayane's attention but there wasn't much she could really do.

"Okay this one looks good, the reviews say its food is very homely and the structure is very classic and simple. It's a new branch in Tokyo so it'll probably be good because it just opened."

And with that Akashi revved up the engine again before heading out into the stream of brake lights, indicators and cacophony.

Ayane didn't bother asking where it was they were heading, she trusted Akashi and knew for a fact that he made impeccable choices when it came to restaurants.

Only later as she started realising that they were driving through vaguely familiar streets that she thought of asking Akashi where they were going. There was no way that they were heading to Onigiri Miya, right? _I mean there are literally hundreds of other restaurants in this area._

Akashi threw her a concerned look as he pulled into a building near this apparent restaurant that provided parking. It was doubtlessly well deserved but it annoyed Ayane none the less. She never really cared where they ate as long as she didn't mind the cuisine and this was probably the first time she had ever shown an interest.

"It's an onigiri shop but don't worry they have other things too, I checked the menu. I know how much you detest rice related things." He responded as he locked the car and started heading in the restaurant's direction. Mikori happily followed behind him while Ayane felt her stomach churn, dread and anticipation already making her feel terrible.

How was continuously seeing her damned enamored going to help her get over him?! _It's like the angels hate me,_ she thought to herself as she tilted her head back to the bright blue sky throwing the deities up there - who were no doubt laughing at her situation - a grim glare.

_God damn you Akashi bloody Seijuro. One day I will make you pay for what you're going to put me through._

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (❁'◡'❁)


	7. Rush hour really make him glow

Ayane wanted to sink into the ground and die. 

The minute she entered the restaurant the first thought that entered her mind was- _Please don't let him recognise me._ But she was filled with relief when she noted the full restaurant. Maybe they'd have to leave?

She craned her neck to check if Miya-san was anywhere in sight. Through the teeming flow of people standing waiting for their takeaway, the dine-in customers on their way out and the wait staff hurriedly navigating the crowd, Ayane found no sight of a tall, gray-eyed man. 

She felt the tension slowly ease out of her body and she allowed her shoulders to relax. Now that he was nowhere in sight, Ayane had no problem eating here. She had in fact wanted to try out the hot soba with tempura the last time and the smell of sizzling grilled meat was more than enough to make Ayane want to stay. 

"They said they have a table but it's in the corner." Akashi interrupted her thought process, apparently having concluded his talk with a worker on any available seats. He gave her an asking look and she nodded to imply that she was fine with it. 

Once seated and having placed their order, Ayane slowly zoned out Akashi and Mikori making small talk, choosing to look around the restaurant instead. The quaint traditionally decorated restaurant was jam packed. Every table was occupied and a small group of two or three stood near the entrance to wait for their takeout.

This was quite different from the previous times she had been here. She glanced at her watch around 12:47 pm, right in the middle of lunch time. The other times she had been here, now that she recalled, had been at off hours. Her little class session had taken place around 2 in the afternoon well after majority of the working class finished lunch. The second, more eventful visit had been around 5 when no one sane would think to go and eat at a proper meal at a restaurant. 

This place must be pretty damn popular. Well if it managed to pop in Akashi's search, Miya-san must be doing something right.

Ayane let out a slow exhale as she slouched her back forward and loosened her tie necklace. Damn it, she would have changed out of her formal wear if she had known that she was coming to a place as informal as this. In the clustered dining room and the heat emanating from the kitchen, Ayane felt like she would melt in her blouse and pencil skirt. Her hair which had been held till now in a low chignon bun was starting to slowly come loose and strands irritated the back of her neck.

The food soon arrived and the three colleagues thanked the waiter before beginning their meal. Slight conversation took place here and there which Ayane indulged herself.

She almost forgot everything that was remotely connected to a dear topic called "table manners" and nearly moaned in pleasure when she placed the fried piece of seafood in her mouth. Holy shit, she was never going to order anything but this for the next 8 or 9 times she came here.

"I assume it's good." Akashi questioned and it took all that she had to distract herself from the sinfully good food in her mouth. 

"I would kiss you for taking me here if I didn't know you would pin me to the floor." She complimented when she finished swallowing. Akashi gave her a small, decisive nod before going back to his food. She paused when she saw a flicker of insecurity disappear from his eyes. Did she really seem unhappy enough about this place for Akashi to feel uneasy to bring here? _I should cover up my emotions better_ , she thought in hindsight as she started talking to Mikori about how good the food here was. 

The three colleagues and friends took their time eating since Ayane was provided with a longer break than other executives considering her position. By the time they finished and asked for the bill, the rush had slightly reduced and the tables were slowly getting cleared out. Throughout the meal, Ayane never caught sight of a black head with stunning, expressionless grey eyes. 

_He must not be attending today._ She felt mixed feelings of regret and relief flow through her body, her shoulders slumped. _I've never been this confused about the mere absence of a person_ , she wryly thought as she grimly smiled to herself. She has to get a move on already. 

"Let's get going. I think I have a briefing with my father about one of the investor offers. I'll never hear the end of it if I'm late." Ayane got up from the mat, Akashi and Mikori following her, the male voicing his astonishment that she actually remembered something from her schedule for once before heading to pay for the meal with the company card.

Mikori dashed out of the restaurant claiming she'd bring the car around so that all of them wouldn't need to walk in the scorching afternoon sun, she quickly thanked the secretary before lingering a few feet behind Akashi as he handled the payment. It was then that she saw the curtain that blocked the view to the kitchen flutter as a tanned hand emerged from its folds.

"Has it cleared out a bit? The orders have slowed down."

In the back of her mind, Ayane knew that her eyes had just blown up, that her lips were parted in surprise, that there was clear shock and a slight blush on her face, knew that Akashi was a mere feet away ready to berate her but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered except for the fact that Miya Osamu was standing in front of her, leaning on the doorway as he talked to his employee.

He had a white apron tied on his hip, sweat gently dripping down his face and neck. Built arms were crossed in front of his broad chest, muscles unfairly on display. Strands of his hair clung to his forehead and she drew in a sharp breathe as she eyed his form in its entirety.

The things she'd do for this man if he knew she existed.

"...really busy. I'm glad this place is doing well too. All of you are doing a great job." Ayane was rudely brought back to the present when his eyes slowly fell on her while viewing the restaurant.

She blushed violently and was about to turn away when a flicker of recognition in his eyes caught her attention. She stopped, watching completely taken aback as he turned to her, hand raised to call, lips parted in some form of greeting that she would never get to hear.

"Ayane, come on. I'm done. Kurao-san is parked outside for us." Akashi interrupted and her head whipped to him before going back to observe Miya's reaction. He had closed his mouth upon hearing Akashi, his lips now sealed together, hand falling to his side.

_Akashi, you will be the reason I die alone._

"Coming." She sighed half-heartedly as she followed the redhead. Some things just weren't to be. She shrugged her shoulders as if to physically shake off this embarrassing incident. 

She shifted her eyes for one last look as she walked out the sliding door, he was still watching her. _Oh just kill me now. These cute romances don't happen in real life, Ayane._ She chided herself mentally as she thanked the staff near the door before sliding it shut and in that moment where she was wrapped up in the engrossing panel debates she held with herself, she missed the amusement and curiosity that sparked in those gray eyes that she adored. 

\-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update but my finals are coming up and I'm swamped with work. ToT Btw, the usual lunch break for office workers in Japan is from 12-1 and a tie necklace is the thingy that Dazai Osamu from Bungou Stray Dogs wears.


End file.
